vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal (Nuclear Throne)
Summary Crystal is the most survivability-focused mutant in the game. She can safely avoid most projectiles through the use of her Crystal Shield. She came from the Crystal Caves which is an area you go through in the game. Her family is still there, trapped in crystal form. She is the only one of her family that can still control her body and retain any memory of the time before the apocalypse. She is one of the two starting characters you get when first playing the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C with Normal Weapons, High 8-C with Power Weapons, High 8-C with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon Name: '''Crystal '''Origin: Nuclear Throne (Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: A Crystal Lifeform, Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification via Stress (Capable of firing weapons more quickly the closer to death the mutant is), Danmaku with certain weapons, Radiation Manipulation via Gamma Guts (Gamma Guts produces radiation that can kill monsters who thrive on radiation on contact), Radiation Absorption, and Resistance, Fire and Explosion Resistance via Boiling Veins, Homing Attack via Bolt Marrow and Seeker Weapons (Only works with arrow/bolt based weapons; Seeker projectiles home in on a target), Enhanced Senses via Eagle Eyes and Euphoria (Enhances the senses, allowing for higher accuracy and slower perception of time, respectively), Energy Manipulation via Laser Brain (Can mentally increase the power of energy-based weapons), Attack Reflection via Melee Weaponry and Crystal Shields (Melee weapons reverse projectiles, returning them to sender), Statistics Reduction via Scary Face (Reduces all enemies Durability & Resolve), Damage Transferal via Sharp Teeth (Sharp Teeth deals damage to all enemies nearby equal to damage taken), Projectile Destruction via Blood Weapons (Blood explosions destroy projectiles), Regeneration (Low; all mutants are capable of healing wounds by consuming blood), Instinctive Attacking via Smart Gun (The Smart Gun tracks and fires automatically with no active input from the wielder), Fire Weaponry via Incinerator, Fire Weapons, and Flame Shotguns, Poison Weaponry via Toxic Bow and Launcher, Explosive Weaponry via numerous explosive weapons, Blood Weaponry via Blood Launcher, Hammer, and Cannon (Produces blood from attacks, dealing damage and destroying projectiles), Energy Weaponry via Laser Weaponry, Plasma Weaponry via Plasma Weapons and Devastator, Lightning Weaponry via Lightning Weapons, Radioactive Weaponry via Ultra Weapons (Ultra Weapons fire extremely powerful projectiles that release lethal radiation), Teleportation via Teleportation (After shielding, Crystal can teleport to any nearby location) Attack Potency: Building level+ with Normal Weapons, Large Building level with Power Weapons, Large Building level+ with Nuke Launcher and Super Plasma Cannon (These weapons are capable of dealing this amount of damage) Speed: [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast do NT Characters Run?|'Athletic Human' Travel Speed]], higher with Extra Feet (Extra Feet increases movement speed) and Euphoria (Senses become enhanced, allowing for a slower perception of time and thus higher speed) along with [[User blog:GreyFang82/How Fast are the Guns in Nuclear Throne?|'Superhuman' to Supersonic+ Attack Speed]] (Based on the gun being used) and [[User blog:GreyFang82/ in: Blog posts How Fast do NT Characters Swing the Wrench? Revised!|'Supersonic' Combat Speed]] Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Can lift and carry the largest weapons unimpeded) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (Able to harm opponents with similar durability), Large Building Class with the Energy Sword/Energy Hammer (These weapons scale to Power Weapons such as the Sticky Launcher) Durability: Building level+ (Capable of surviving normal weaponry and Lil' Hunter's Stomp, which destroys 12 tiles), likely higher (Is the most durable character in the cast, other than Y. V.), Large Building Level with Rhino skin and her Ultra Mutation (These mutations further increase Crystal's durability, enough to survive Big Bandit (Nuclear Throne)'s Charge), at least Large Building level with Boiling Veins against explosions and fire (Boiling Veins enables the mutants to be immune to the most powerful explosions in the game, including those produced by Nuke Launcher) Stamina: Very High (Is never shown to tire) Range: Several dozen meters to hundreds of meters depending on the current weapon available Standard Equipment: Revolver, various more powerful weapons Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Her Crystal Shields fail to reflect and defend from melee strikes, lasers, and lightning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crystal Shields: Creates Crystal Shields to reflect projectiles. * Teleportation: While using her Crystal Shields she can teleport a fair distance in any direction of her choosing. Others Notable Victories: Eversor Assassin (Warhammer 40,000) Eversor's Profile (Speed was equal) Knack (Knack) Knack's Profile (Speed was equal) Shin Sun-Il (The Gamer) Shin’s Profile (Speed was equal. Radiation and Sharp Teeth restricted) Renamon (Digimon) Renamon’s Profile (High 8-C forms were used and speed was equalized. Radiation and Sharp Teeth restricted) Adam Taurus (RWBY) Adam’s Profile (High 8-C forms were used and speed was equalized. Radiation and Sharp Teeth restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Nuclear Throne Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Blood Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Crystals Category:Statistics Reduction Users